My Reluctant Rose
by Amai
Summary: Someone is watering his rose, but the rose is rejecting it's need for watering..(just read to understand, kensuke..again :) )
1. Default Chapter Title

My Reluctant Rose   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-** Short kensuke..interesting. That's all I can really say about it. I love using metaphors to explain things, can't you tell by my past fics? This was kinda an experiment, but I just might continue it. Depends. It's a bit on the confusing side, so sorry if you can't understand it. Tell me what you think! And yes, I know the poem isn't so great at the end..;) As always, read and review.   
  
  
  
"You're beautiful, do you know that?", a kiss. Like kissing a rose's petals..it came. The other tried to struggle away, but gave up, and returned the kiss after a short vain try. 

"Don't try to resist my net...you are the flower and I am the insect. I'm gathering my pollen.", he hissed to his lover. His reluctant lover. That was what he found so tasty, he was his. And he couldn't change that..as much as he flailed and tried to crawl away. 

He was addicted. Love was a drug, and he now was dependent of it. Which made it more delightful to see him struggle against his own will to fight it off. The more he fought, the more he received 

And it really was innocent, for all he was doing was watering his rose. Feeding it. 

"..This..this isn't right..", the other gasped out, still fighting his need. And again, the one who was delivering the kisses showered him again, feeding the need. Caressing his cheek, he murmured lowly, 

"If it really wasn't right, you would have pushed me off by now....I'm only training you for what you'll have to deal with later. You cannot object. Because it is not in your nature to.", he gave the struggling boy another kiss, as the struggles got weaker. Soon, soon..when he was at his peak of need...he would stop. 

He was only teaching him about life and love. 

You can only keep your emotions in so far before they explode...his need was one of those. But..being deprived of that one thing can make a person do drastic things. Like force a once proud person to bow low, and submissively to his new leader. 

Oh yes, he would reach his reluctant roses breaking point. He knew it...for he was getting closer with every passionate kiss, with every suppressed moan. 

"It is right...you're foolish. That's the only reason why you trick yourself into thinking it is otherwise.." 

"No..it..it...", he could feel the other's breaking point arise. Time for the torturing to start. The rose to start to wilt with need. His rose began to beg for more water, rather relentlessly. 

But he would not oblige. He simply stopped the water, the kisses. 

"You can go now.", he simply said, releasing his grip on the boy, and letting him drop to his knees from the lack of support. The boy touched his cheek...and touched his lips..and said, 

"But..I want more.." 

"I gave you all that was needed, but you objected. Too much water to a flower will kill it.", and with that, he began walking away, with a silent grin on his face as the boy stared in his direction, with a face of anguish. 

Motomiya Daisuke was such a naive flower to water and leave to wilt. It was so easy to conquer his soul like that. Now his game was nearly done, he now had to wait. __

You try to look, but you can't to see,   
You're blinded with my fantasy,   
You try in vain to shun your eyes,   
You're here to worship the one you despise.   
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

My Reluctant Rose, Part 2   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-** Okay, so I continued it. So sue me. I had some great ideas of a psycho story...ah..I won't say much more because I might give the story all away! Not like anything much happens in this yet, but still. Yes, the rose/flower metaphors will be throughout the whole story. That's the big thing that links everything together..I guess. ;) More will be explained about this later, so if you're confused don't worry. Aw, I'll shut up so you can read. Please read and review as always!   
  
  
  
Daisuke stumbled as he walked back home from the digital world...stumbling out of pure shame. Shame for doing...that..with the enemy. Shame for wanting more when he should have been vomiting in disgust. Shame for not receiving more...dammit. He didn't know what to think anymore. 

He was supposed to hate this guy! Hate him with every fiber of his body. 

And in a way he did...for this flower had been poisoned in it's feeding. Poisoned into a deep addition of it's spiked water. 

He wouldn't last much longer if he didn't go back...he knew it. And it disgusted him, yet at the same time lured him to that...that..demon who had taken his soul as a toy. A toy...and he was starting to fear that he was enjoying being played with by...him. 

"I hate him..I hate him...he's done something to me..that fucking asshole..", Daisuke breathed out, in frustration, sickened by his own thoughts. He was engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice his knees give out to the grassy ground below him, and someone run up to him calling his name. 

"Daisuke! Are you okay? Daisuke!", it was a familiar voice, a girl. Daisuke pried his eyes from the ground to look at her. Yagami Hikari. She was over him, worry clouding her deep brown eyes. Daisuke had been missing during practice, and she was looking around the field area to see if he was there. She had found him...only to see the boy topple over. She shook him, 

"Daisuke...", This finally got his attention, as he looked up at Hikari and murmured, suddenly exhausted, 

"Hi Hikari-chan...tell the others I'm sorry..for missing practice..." 

"Daisuke! Where were you? What happened...?", Hikari asked, still worried. Something didn't seem right. But before he could reply, she quickly said, 

"Never mind, you're going home Daisuke..you look sick and I don't think you can play today. They'll understand, don't worry." 

"But-" 

"No buts, I'll take you home!", she helped him up, and began leading him away from the field. Normally, Daisuke would be gushing with happiness that Hikari was even paying attention to him...but now, he was just silent. Silent with his thoughts parading his mind. 

Thoughts that made him want to fall down again, out of anguish. It just wasn't right..it wasn't. But a part of him was telling his soul that it was. And it was scaring him. 

"Okay Daisuke...tell me what happened.", Hikari said, as they got farther from the field, walking at a slow pace. Daisuke thought of what to tell her, and much to his dismay and disgust, he couldn't think of anything appropriate. 

"I don't know..I-", he began, tears welling up in his chocolate eyes, " I just don't know! I don't understand myself now, Hikari..I'm so fucked up now...", he sobbed out, feeling himself collapsing on to the ground again. Seeing this, Hikari quickly caught him before he hit the ground. 

"Daisuke...", she said, looking at his sobbing form. She had never seen the fiery keeper of courage and friendship so distraught and lost. Something was definitely wrong. Very wrong. She prodded him, "...come on, we're nearly to your house, you can lie down and gather your thoughts..", Whatever had happened to the boy, it must have been bad. They would have to find out...but not when Daisuke was like this. 

"Okay..", he choked out, still crying. Crying because he didn't know. Crying because he hated what had been done to him. And crying...because he wanted more. 

The flower's petals were starting to wilt.   
  
— 

"He's beautiful....a wonderful shade of rose that stands out from the others. He'll be a wonderful addition to my garden...", the boy murmured, tracing his hands over a picture of his rose, Daisuke. 

_You're falling prey to your own obsession, Ken..._

"Hah! You don't know anything!", Ken shouted to the voice in his mind. The voice that had always disagreed with everything he had done. He could never escape that mocking voice...so he just replied, haughtily to it's words, "You think I don't know that? I revel in the fact that I'm obsessed with such a lovely specimen." 

_Oh really? And what are you going to do with this "specimen" as so you say?_

"Simple. I'm going to make him mine, forever.", he stated, still tracing his hand over the picture in delirious pleasure. "I've already taken claim over his soul...he'll come back. He knows that if he doesn't, he'll be destroyed." 

_Destroyed? What do you mean by that?_

"You really are an idiot. Need is like a chain...a chain pulling you towards the one you desire. Daisuke is too naive to conquer and manipulate it, like I am...so instead of taking the initiative, he will let it conquer him...it's starting it's effect as we speak right now. He'll be back." 

_This isn't normal. You can't just capture someone like that...it's immoral. Even if you get him, do you think it will be true love? Or just one of your sick games of capture-and-control , like you're doing to the digimon?_

This infuriated Ken, as he slammed his hand down on the picture, glaring. "This IS no such thing as love, you fool!", Silence. His voice softened a bit, "Love is a fleeting thought of the mind...luring one into their own trap of illusions. I don't operate on account of love, it's my need...my want for my rose. And there's nothing you can say to block my having of him. He shall be mine." 

_It seems to me that you're trying to fool yourself in self-protection._

"Believe what you must..but love does not exist. The belief in it only brings pain to those who fall into it's box. The idea of it is crazy." 

_You should talk, you're the one hearing voices in your head._

He laughed at that, "Oh, but I relish my insanity.....and I plan on pulling Daisuke in it's grasp as well. He already is not too sane in the first place. We shall share this insanity together, don't you agree?" 

After saying that, Ken got no reply. Just the blow of wind outside, scattering the dead leaves of autumn in the air. He cursed the voice again, in frustration. He hated those conversations that they had...he always became so unraveled in his anger. It always happened when he was alone...just to himself. As if the voice didn't want anyone to hear Ken's replies...even wormmon wasn't in the room. 

And what Ken hated the most was that most of the time the voice was right. But he couldn't be right about love....it didn't exist. And if it ever did, it had never shined its rays on Ken's soul. What he felt was need, need for his reluctant rose...need for Daisuke's delectable petals, right? Ken shivered in pure fury at that small questioning of his thoughts. It was not love. It was need. 

"Damn you Osamu....you will not be right again.", he hissed, staring ahead, waiting for his rose to come back to heal it's wilted petals. 

Nothing would interrupt his true plans. __

You're eyes are closed from the thought.   
Of love which makes your soul distraught,   
Refusing to believe it might be true,   
That he is right, and wrong are you.   
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

My Reluctant Rose, Part 3   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-** Gah! My internet connection broke JUST when I was going to post this...bad luck. This one is odd, and I believe it's going to start a weird love triangle..of sorts, but I'm not sure, you decide. I wanted to try some Daikeru, but keep the kensuke..so...well, this is the result. Tell me how you like, and please read and review!   
  
  
  
"And he collapsed just there!", Hikari exclaimed to Takeru as they walked from school together. Daisuke hadn't come to class that day, and Hikari was explaining to Takeru the reason why. 

"Do you know what was wrong with him?", Takeru looked up at his friend, his eyes full of deep worry. He felt something was wrong as well, but he was worried for other reasons.. 

"I couldn't just force it out of him...he seemed too shaken up, so I led him to his house, but before we got there he simply burst into tears...", Hikari trailed off, looking at Takeru's expression. She hated to give him this information, because she knew how badly it might affect her best friend. Takeru loved Daisuke. He had admitted that to her a while ago...and she had understood, mostly because she had already figured that out by looking at his blue eyes as he stared at Daisuke....full of admiration, and adoration. 

"Tears?", Takeru queried, his voice showing concern. This just wasn't right...Daisuke was supposed to be strong. He had always been, that's what Takeru loved about the vibrant boy. Along with many other aspects, as well. It hurt him to hear about Daisuke broken like this. 

"He said he didn't know what was wrong with him, Takeru..he was going on about how he thought he was messed up now.", Hikari said, frowning, "I hope he's better now...maybe we could figure out what is wrong.", Takeru sighed a bit and regarded her as he began to set off in his own direction, 

"Hai. Well...Hikari-chan, I gotta get home to start my homework..but I'm visiting Daisuke as soon as I'm done.", Hikari waved in response, 

"Okay, then see you later!" 

Takeru watched as the child of light left his sight and set off in the direction of Daisuke's house. He didn't want Hikari to come with him because he had wanted to confront the boy alone..what ever had happened to him must have been bad, and he was going to find out at all costs. 

Motomiya Daisuke....the flame of his heart. It was hard for him to think this about the boy, without feeling the utter _wrongness_ of his infatuation with the boy. Some days he just wanted to love Hikari, to love her so he didn't have to deal with the heart impaling sight of Daisuke follow her, love struck. And rather, just be his rival. His rival for affection of the child of light. 

It just wasn't fair. 

As with every rose, it has its thorns. And Takeru was heading right towards one...pricking his finger every time he tried to get close to the rose. He was deathly jealous of the light that fed the rose...jealous that the light didn't have to do much to feed it. Jealous that the rose craved the light..but the light wasn't necessarily feeding the flower on purpose. It was what the light was created for, to shine. Thus, because shining on the flower fed it, the rose would always crave the light. 

That was life. And it sucked. 

But Takeru forgot the water...the water that had poisoned its way through the pores of Daisuke, possessing him with their power, as well. The water that was now waiting on the other side for its rose. 

He was there, finally. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door waiting for a reply. No such thing happened. He knocked again. The same as before. The third time he knocked, he did it rather loudly, and was about to say something when it was hastily opened by Daisuke's sister, Jun. 

"Who is it?", she said, then glanced down at Takeru, "Oh! You're Yama-chan's brother, now aren't you? T.K.?", she giggled, and Takeru suppressed a sigh. She just couldn't get that Yamato didn't have a care for her. He felt a bit sorry for her...living in her own dream. But he pushed that digressing thought off quickly as he said, 

"Hai. Ah..do you know where Daisuke is, Jun? He wasn't at school today and I just wanted to talk to him.." 

"Oh, sure. He's in his room somewhere. He refused to come out in the morning, so I just let him be..weird kid." 

"Can I see him?", Jun nodded, turning her head and screaming at the top of her lungs, "DAISUKE! T.K.'S HERE TO SEE YOU!", then turning back to Takeru and smiling, "He should be up now. But..before you go, could you tell Yamato that I said "Hi", ne? He hasn't really be replying my calls and.." 

"Sure, Jun.", Takeru cut her off with a sigh. That obviously made her day, as she pranced away. Takeru began making his was up to Daisuke room...the boy hadn't replied when Jun called him. But before he entered the room her heard Daisuke say in a small voice, 

"Don't come in. I don't need your sympathy, T.R.", Takeru frowned at the cold tone the other boy had given him, feeling hurt. 

"Hikari told me that you cried yesterday..." 

"Yeah, and so what if I did?" 

"Well, I just wanted to know what was wrong..I mean, Daisuke, for you to fall down crying isn't really in your character and all-", he was interrupted as Daisuke cut him off in a dangerously furious voice, 

"And how the fuck would you know my character! You don't even know me, let alone know what's wrong with me!" 

"Daisuke...", Takeru murmured, his eyes wide at the anger the boy now exposed. 

"I...", Daisuke trailed off, beginning to weep again, out of anger and sadness all together, "I don't ever know what's wrong with me...! Dammit...", his shoulders shook as he began to sob all over again despite himself. He had spent the entire day in bed, hoping to figure out what Ken had done to him and _why_ but to know avail...and it had angered him. 

He did want more. But at the same time he loathed retrieving more, because that "more" was from the wrong person. Why couldn't life be simple? Just to love Hikari..and stay that way. He hadn't even thought of her after his meeting with Ken...it was like he had purged her out of his mind, and was slowly taking her place. It wasn't right! He would never love him...never. 

But why was he starting to think that he was...? 

"Daisuke...it'll be alright, really...", before the boy choked anything more out, he felt two arms pulling him into their warmth. Takeru. Boy of hope....was there something to hope for, really? He would have pushed away if he hadn't been so confortable...so..so..Daisuke's eyes widened. Takeru couldn't...he couldn't... 

No..this couldn't be happening...no.. 

He shook the boy out of his embrace, and stood up, tears clouding his eyes as he looked at Takeru venomously. 

"You can't love me! No! Do you hear me?! You can't!" 

And with that, he ran away from it all...ran for his sanity.   
  
— 

Ken was alone again. Waiting....still know response from his flower. He was growing impatient. His eyes widened a bit, and then narrowed. 

Something had changed. Drastically. 

"So...it seems that there's another insect after my rose. Well, we can't have that.", he quietly growled. He could feel Takeru's thoughts on Daisuke as the boy neared his house. If Takeru succeeded in leading Daisuke away, everything would be ruined. He would have tainted the flower with his scent, ruining it. 

That couldn't happen. He wouldn't let his flower crave another! It wasn't right. 

_I feel some jealousy in you._

"Jealousy?", Ken gave a bitter laugh, "Again...that really doesn't exist, as jealously is associated with love. I simply don't want someone else claiming my property. That's theft, my dear brother..." 

_You're a masochist in training. Your denying is going to hurt you very soon..._

"How so?", Ken flatly asked, his temper flaring a bit. It never failed, Osamu was always there to question his intelligence. And the worst thing was that he couldn't destroy the fool...the dead fool that lived in his mind. 

_What if Daisuke were to be taken away from you? What would you do?_

"Destroy them from taking him away from me." 

_Obsessive jealousy. Either way, you're still jealous...and it hurts you, ne?_

"It doesn't hurt! I'm strong!", Ken lashed out at his voice. But in his blind rage he failed to notice his one mistake... 

_So you admit it then?_

"Go to hell.", he hissed back, and was answered yet again with silence. Not that he gave a damn, he was better off alone with his thoughts. Of his rose....he was so close..so close... Something hit him hard. A feeling..... 

Daisuke was torn. Now...now..he didn't know who to need. 

"You...", Ken murmured in a low voice, his eyes narrowed, like a cat, "...Takeru...you did this to him, ne?...Someone is going to pay..." 

The rose was starting to be torn apart from two different insects. But in vain, the flower was starting to run away...run away from its thoughts, its mind. And no one was going to be happy with that. __

You yearned for love,   
And when you retrieved it,   
It burned you soul,   
Making you know you were not fit.   
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

My Reluctant Rose, Part 4   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-** Angsty! That's all I can really say for this...I'm tired, and well...my mind isn't really working well. Lot's of tears and realization and anger in this, people! And still continuing the weird Takeru/Daisuke/Ken triangle..sort of..if only Daisuke was in the right mental state to pick one, eh? Well you can't get what you want every day, now can you? Oh, by the way..before I forget, I've decided that I want to enter this in Cnythia's Kensuke (or Shounen-Ai) contest..but because of the triangle, I'm not sure if I can. If you're reading this, Cnythia, please reply to me! Okay..with that said, continue on! Please Read and Review as always!   
  
  
  
"Daisuke! Daisuke, come back!", Takeru ran after the boy, out of the house. Daisuke's eyes had been full of pure resentment as he had screamed at Takeru just before. He didn't know what to think...someone telling you that you can't love them wasn't something that usually happened everyday. He just ran after Daisuke, to calm him down before he did something drastic in his state. 

What had happened to him....? 

Daisuke began to slow down. He couldn't see Takeru and he was glad. Why didn't he see that before...? He was too blinded with his fake crush on Hikari to even notice what Takeru had felt for him. And it made him sick. 

"It was better when everyone just hated me...or at least, pretended to..", he said, his voice shaking with more tears. He was completely lost in the world....and right now, love was the last thing he needed. But he knew he needed it....and it was killing him. 

"My rose...you're wasting time pitying yourself.", Daisuke's head snapped to the voice. He knew from the start who it was. His life...his water...his poison. 

Ken. 

"Why the fuck are you doing this to me....?", Daisuke whispered, looking at his image. His answer was yet another kiss, racking his soul some more. It wasn't right...It wasn't right....but then, how come it felt so right?! 

"Because, dear Daisuke..I...", he hesitated, second thinking something to Daisuke's own surprise. He continued, "I need you..." 

"Get away from me!" 

"You need me...as much as you deny it. My reluctant rose...", he said dryly, looking into Daisuke's wide chocolate eyes. "Come to your garden." 

Daisuke wanted to break away and run from him... 

...but he couldn't... 

..and at the same time he wanted to run to him... 

Love. Such a fickle emotion that people throw around like it's nothing. But they don't see the connection to themselves and it....and don't realize how unpredictable it can be. When a flower rejects its food, it starts to die. It doesn't have a choice in that...but there is a possibility that it can retrieve different water from another source. A source that gives it hope. 

Hope... 

"Never!", Daisuke screamed and ran. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he really care. He just wanted to get away from the love, or need, or want...whatever the hell it was. 

Ken gave a small smirk, standing still and feeling the area, "No obstacles will be in my way..."   
  
— 

Takeru had searched all over town for Daisuke. The boy was gone...and something told him that he wasn't alone in his search for the boy of courage and friendship. And something else told him that this other person was linked to Daisuke's distraught behavior.. 

"Daisuke! Daisuke!", he called again in vain. 

_I hate you..._

Takeru froze in his footsteps. It was Daisuke's voice....in his mind? Full out hate and sorrow. Hearing the tone of his voice began to hurt Takeru...burn his heart. No, he was just hearing things, that was it. He continued his searching. 

_Damn you! Don't you know when the fuck to leave me alone!_

"Daisuke....?" 

_Takeru....don't hurt me anymore..._

"But Daisuke-chan! I'm not hurting you! Why are you so afraid..?", Takeru's voice shook with his own fear. He was afraid of what Daisuke was saying...it sounded so different. Takeru wouldn't do anything to hurt Daisuke, so why was Daisuke so hurt by him now..? 

_If you're not hurting me, then why do I feel so sick inside...every time you search for me, Takeru..I hurt more...I don't want your love, I don't need it.._

"But Daisuke-cha-" 

_Don't. Don't call me that...just go away. I hate you...I HATE YOU!_

"Fine...Daisuke..I'll leave you. But I...", Takeru cut himself off before he hurt the boy more. He wanted to say it, say the three words the had been meaning to say before it was too late, but now..now it really was too late. His heart began to crack, it had been cracking with every word Daisuke had said now. What had he done wrong...? 

"I don't care, I'll figure out what's wrong with you somehow Daisuke...", Takeru said, tears slowly growing in his eyes as he walked away. He would stay true to his words. Something wasn't right about that conversation....something. But why did it hurt so much...? 

Something laughed as the blonde boy walked back in pure sadness. Ken was partly satified. Takeru was out of his way...for now. But Daisuke would be a problem. He loved..no, needed both of them right now. 

"What a fool. He really believed that Daisuke was talking to him like that. Hmm....well, I know for a fact that my rose isn't as gullible as...him...", Ken said "him" with dripping malice. In reality, he had no idea why he got so angry whenever someone else became intimate with Daisuke. Or..maybe he just didn't want to think about it. 

Osamu's words were becoming very clear, but Ken didn't want to listen. He didn't love anyone!   


But, did that really make sense? In life, yes...the flower needs the water. But does the water need the flower? Ken shook, finding himself realizing this. __

......You're falling prey to your own obsession, Ken..... 

.....It seems to me that you're trying to fool yourself in self-protection..... 

......I feel some jealousy in you.... 

....What if Daisuke were to be taken away from you? What would you do.....? 

Ken felt his calm and collected presence waver as he dropped to his knees, holding his head in a maddening rage. All Osamu's thoughts were flooding back to his head....mocking him in their trueness... 

"You're not right!", he roared, clutching the grass on the ground in fury. 

_You try to look, but you can't to see,   
You're blinded with my fantasy,   
You try in vain to shun your eyes,   
You're here to worship the one you despise. _

You're eyes are closed from the thought.   
Of love which makes your soul distraught,   
Refusing to believe it might be true,   
That he is right, and wrong are you. 

You yearned for love,   
And when you retrieved it,   
It burned you soul,   
Making you know you were not fit. 

Ken couldn't be wrong...? Love hurt too much to fall into it's deathly grasp..he was a genius! He knew how to avoid it...he knew.... 

_Love exists in one's mind,   
Don't deny it's existence,   
It will come at you fast,   
With a raging persistence._

With every thought, Ken realized that Osamu was forcing this realization into his soul. With every thought, he was being buried in his own lies. With every thought he became more confused, and less knowing... 

With every thought, his jealousy grew. 

For some reason, Osamu's thoughts began to retreat as Ken's jealousy grew. But it was already too late...the effect was starting. 

"Sir? Are you alright?", a voice prodded the boy on the ground. He didn't bother looking up, yet began to run, run in search of his flower...that he had now realized he loved. 

Again, nothing would get in the way of Ichijouji Ken.   
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

My Reluctant Rose, Part 5   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-** Second to last part! Sorry that it's short..but this has two endings. To let you see what could happen if he picked one of them. The endings are drastically different, just to let you know. *grins* I'm pretty sure you won't exactly expect them...but I could be wrong! All in all, I'm kinda dissappointed with this one, it's rather boring..but I'll let you, the reader decide this. As always, read and review!   
  
  
  
"I can't keep running like this...", Daisuke stopped. His tears had dried up from his run, but his fear and maddening confusion obviously hadn't. Every time someone got close to him, he felt the need to push them off. All of this..it was choking him. Like Ken had said before.. 

_Too much water to a rose will kill it..._

He was dying. He felt like it....being drowned in his own water, made from his confusion and fear. He just wanted to be alone...but at the same time, he craved having someone with him. Contradictions, hypocrisy...it was strangling him by it's very hands. 

"Shimatta..why I am I so...so..." 

_"Alone, maybe? Because you're running away."_

"Huh?!", Daisuke's head snapped over to the speaker. A ghost, perhaps...? But ghosts didn't exist! He was a boy, seemingly Daisuke's own age, with a melancholy gleam to his face...which resembled Ken's in many ways. 

_"You're running away, thus you are trapping yourself in the endless game of cat and mouse between you, and whoever admires you."_

"Who are you?", Daisuke asked, not answering the boy's question. The spirit sighed, but complied to Daisuke's question. This was going to be a bit more difficult than he expected. 

_"My name is Ichijouji Osamu..."_

Ichijouji? As in Ichijouji Ken? That wasn't possible....Ken didn't have a brother. If he did, wouldn't people know about him...seeing that the genius was on the news coverage with his family almost every day? 

_"Hai, yes...I am Ken's brother. Late brother I might add. But I digress, that's not important. What is, however.."_, he stressed the "however" purposely, to notify Daisuke that he did not appreciate being led off track. _"..is how you're going to solve this little problem of yours, Ken's and Takeru's."_

"Takeru?" 

Osamu sighed again. _"You're noticed Ken's obsession over yourself, ne? And I'm sure that you know Takeru harbors the same love for you as does my brother...just there are differences, obviously."_

Daisuke nodded, feeling that sinking feeling again. The two sources of water for the fragile rose...choking him, pulling him into their grasp. 

_"It's a rivalry. As Takeru's love grows for you, Ken's jealousy grows as well. Both are at the danger of creating chaos because of such a trivial thing..and you're not helping by running away ever time one of them nears you."_

"But..I can't do anything else..! I feel so helpless!", Daisuke cried out, not wanting to accept the fact that Osamu was right, rather make excuses. 

_"Quit it."_, Osamu said firmly, like he was reprimanding the boy. _"You aren't helpless...you're the only way that we can even -hope- for a change in this game. You must pick one of the boys..because you obviously do feel something for at least one of them, ne?"_

"I..I do..but..I don't know who it is..I..", he felt the feel of a dead man on his shoulder. Osamu looked up at him with eyes reflecting his own. 

_"You must do what's the best for you...", the vision of Osamu started to flicker, like a light dying. "Ken's aware of me...now...remember...you must..choo-"_, before he could finish the sentence he flashed away. Daisuke straightened up, motivation taking it's turn for once. He cringed a small bit hearing a familiar voice say, 

"Daisuke, I've finally found you." 

_ You try to look, but you can't to see,   
You're blinded with my fantasy,   
You try in vain to shun your eyes,   
You're here to worship the one you despise. _

Your eyes are closed from the thought.   
Of love which makes your soul distraught,   
Refusing to believe it might be true,   
That he is right, and wrong are you. 

You yearned for love,   
And when you retrieved it,   
It burned you soul,   
Making you know you were not fit. 

Love exists in one's mind,   
Don't deny it's existence,   
It will come at you fast,   
With a raging persistence. 

If you try to tame a wild flower, will it grow...? Will you be able to capture its need, it's want..its love for its water? Or will you destroy it with overabundance of its food...? Who will win this fight for this rose...vibrant, yet disturbed rose? 

The question is about to be answered...but at a price. 

_Can choices be made,   
If two people are true,   
Pick the one you love,   
Will the other hate you?_   
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

My Reluctant Rose, Part 6a   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-** Wow..this one ended off a lot differently than I expected. -_-; I'm not sure if I'm that happy...but tell me how you liked this one! I'll get the other alternate ending up later..but for now, read this part! I'm not telling you what coupling this is, but I'm sure you can figure it out..XD Oh, and if you want to see a piece I just finished of Daisuke, wearing his "Secret Santa" gift, go here- http://www.side7.com/art/yasmsaak/daisukegoglboy.JPG. I'd like comments on that too, if you would. :) But, I'm done blabbering..sorry this first ending is so sloppy, really!   
  
  
  
"Daisuke, I've finally found you.", the voice echoed through the air. Daisuke cringed, despite his motivation to end it all. He turned around. 

"Ken..." 

"I see Osamu tried to take you away from me. Well, I've blocked him from you so you don't have to worry...", he said softly. Daisuke couldn't help but to feel nervous at that..Ken so quiet. But he continued on, 

"Yes, we did talk. And he made me understand what I truly need to do..", he looked straight into the pools of violet that were Ken's eyes. They were mesmerizing...capturing his soul and manipulating it's vulnerably fragile state with its love. He hated this feeling, but he had to go on...just like Osamu said. He opened his mouth to talk, only to be hushed with a ground breaking kiss from Ken. 

"You don't need to understand anything.", he simply said. 

"W-what are you talking about..?", Daisuke stammered. Ken was certainly taking this into his own hands. And that was a fact that made Daisuke more nervous...that kiss wasn't a normal one, in fact..it was more possessive than the last kiss he had be given by the emperor. It was even more intoxicating that before.. 

"In doing that, my Daisuke..", he purred out, "I have taken my claim. You don't know, but this is more effective than the hold I had on you before. I know how the mind works, Daisuke...that one, single taste makes you want the hold thing, now..isn't that right..?", he smiled cruelly. 

"Y-yes...", Daisuke said, much to his surprise...his mind wasn't complying to Ken's question, yet..at the same time, he had answered it. He felt something, inside his body that coursed through his veins, controlling his petals...his thoughts... The flower tried to stop the poison, but it kept on going.. 

"What are you..doing..?!", Daisuke gasped out, falling to the ground and holding his head. 

"Simply what I had meant to do a long time ago. I had just realized this before...how to conquer you. It's a special mind technique I figured out from the depths of the digiworld...but you don't need to know about it, yet, my Daisuke." 

And indeed, Ken was right. He had just noticed this when his mind had cleared from the realization that he really did love Daisuke. It was amazing what lessons could leave the mind when they were preoccupied...not only was this old technique, efficient to conquer a strong soul..it was permanent. Oh yes, Ken really did love Daisuke...but he didn't have the time or patience to wait until the leader professed his love to him. So he had to take it into his own hands...he was forcing his flower to enter his garden. And he would force him to feed off of his water, and want more...need more...and love more. 

He grabbed the fallen boy by the collar and said, "Come, rose...it's time to enter the garden.", To his dismay, the rose still wilted despite his prodding. 

"N-no..! It wasn't supposed to be this way...!" 

"Daisuke. You fickle bastard. Do you not think that I wasn't listening into your's and Osamu's conversation?! Do you really think I'm an idiot?! I can feel your thoughts, your love...and it's all centering mostly towards me. Osamu made you promise to him that you would decide...and you're rejecting? You're very rude...and I won't have a weed like that in my care." 

"No, no..Ken..I..it's just..", Daisuke tried to figure out his words, but too late..for Ken delivered a hard fist to his head, knocking him out. 

"My flower...it was for your own good.", he said quietly, dropping him down. And to him, it was. For right behind him, someone who could change his whole plan was running towards the two of them. 

Takeru. The name made Ken want to vomit in pure disgust. 

"Very well, you want a fight...you'll get one.", he hissed, as he quickly escaped before Takeru could catch up with them.   
  
— 

Daisuke....Daisuke...you weren't sure of yourself." 

The fiery boy found himself floating in a mass of nothingness. Exactly how he was feeling. He turned around to see Osamu again. He looked disappointed....but Daisuke had no idea why. 

"But I did choose! I did....!", he balled up his fists in fury. What was wanted of him? He did something and now it seemed like it was all wrong...again. 

Osamu shook his head, still looking at Daisuke with that expression._ "Ken decided that for you...even if you did pick him, you will have to understand that you are the pawn and his is the king, from now on. You sold your soul to him, and he will never let go."_

"But..what do you mean...?!", he screamed out in confusion, anger, and most of all...fear. 

_"In the garden of life, you had two gardeners. Ken, and Takeru. You also had two choices, suffer manipulation or learn to be your own self....I was trying to explain that to you, while telling you to choose your gardeners, but I didn't have enough time. Daisuke, you had the strength to love Ken, but still own yourself...you really did. You had the strength to overcome his poison-water...reject it, rather than feed off it. But your fear made a wall for that strength, and it was never delivered to you"_

"Now...what does that mean?", Daisuke asked. With every second that passed, he began to realize that he would never belong to himself...ever again. 

_"When Ken gave you that kiss, he used a method that would trap your heart, -and- your mind into his hand. Basically, what I'm saying is that you're his dog, his slave...and at the same time his lover."_

Daisuke realized his dire mistake now...but accepted it as well, for he couldn't change it. He was lying in a mess of his own shed petals, from the past when he was a wild flower...and with every petal that fell, a new one grew, one that could only take the feeding and thoughts from one source...one source of little hope: Ken. 

He was not sure whether to laugh, or to cry. He was property now...but, how could he object if he loved his owner? In due time that would be answered. 

Right now...right now..he could feel his free will being diminished...but he needed to hold on..   
  
— 

Daisuke woke up to the soft caressing of his face. His face remained blank, for he almost didn't know what to think...the method that Ken had used on him was partly taking it's effect. It was to purge out what he knew or thought he could think...and leave him with the empty feeling that he was about to be taught. But it hadn't totally worked...Daisuke still resisted. He needed to hold on to something..his roots. For to live, a flower must need its roots, isn't that right? 

"Do you like that feeling, my rose...? Do you know where you are?", Ken whispered to his toy. 

"In my master's garden.", was his simplistic reply. Ken frowned. As he looked into Daisuke's eyes...he could still see memories, memories of before..the idiot was just trying to keep it away from him. Well...that could be taken care of. 

"You yearn for Takeru.", his voice was cold. This panicked Daisuke..for he knew that he was hiding his mind from Ken..but it was only in his protection. It wasn't that he loved Takeru as much as he to Ken..but he would always think of the boy, it couldn't be helped. But then..now that didn't matter at all, seeing that he knew that punishment was going to come. 

"You're a fool. Do you know that Takeru was going to look for you before...?" 

"N-no...I didn't..", Daisuke said, his words full of remorse. 

"Don't worry, when he finds your blood stained goggles, he won't be looking for you anymore. It's a trap, you see...and when he finds the attire of his "dead beloved", it will hit him harder than I could ever do to you...you'll see...you're the one who caused this pain to him by even thinking of him." 

Daisuke looked down....was it really his fault? Takeru...he wouldn't understand why he was with Ken now...it would kill him. 

With that, his mind began to finish the process.. 

_Ken has me now. My love, and my soul. Goodbye Takeru...I know I could never had returned your affection in the first place. I'm sorry._

And with that, his final original petal fell in to the darkness...and was replaced, with petals that Ken now wore. Petals of loyalty, love and..and new start. 

Somewhere, a soul had found a pair of broken goggles, caked with the blood of only one person they could think of. And he screamed, he screamed at the lie that he now believed...and thus ended a love. 

_ You try to look, but you can't to see,   
You're blinded with my fantasy,   
You try in vain to shun your eyes,   
You're here to worship the one you despise. _

Your eyes are closed from the thought.   
Of love which makes your soul distraught,   
Refusing to believe it might be true,   
That he is right, and wrong are you. 

You yearned for love,   
And when you retrieved it,   
It burned you soul,   
Making you know you were not fit. 

Love exists in one's mind,   
Don't deny it's existence,   
It will come at you fast,   
With a raging persistence. 

_Can choices be made,   
If two people are true,   
Pick the one you love,   
Will the other hate you?_

Ken smiled to himself. Gardening was such deliciously easy work. 

_The game had ended,   
The rose now won,   
Though the chaos wasn't stopped,   
Rather, more did come._   
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

My Reluctant Rose, Part 6b   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-** The Takesuke ending! This is so sad...I think it's much sadder than the Kensuke ending by far. But that's just me. I'm not sure which one I like the best, but oh well. I was going to write this ealier today, but I just wasn't in the mood...I guess night is the best time to write things like this. :) Oh, and by the way, I want to know which fic you would prefer me to work on first, that I have in mind...either, A fluffy, Taito that takes place in the snow. The same thing, but a Kensuke. (one of these are going into Mercury's Contest..but I have to decide), or..and standalone, Daikeru (Takesuke). Your oppinion would really be helpful! Okay, I'll stop now. As always, you know the drill- read and review!   
  
  
  
"Daisuke, I've finally found you.", Daisuke's eyes softened as he looked in front of him. Takeru. He wasn't really making this any easier for the boy...a part of him wanted the blonde in front of him to go away. Go away to Hikari. Mostly because he was trying to derive from his soul which one would be the one to pick, and Takeru's presence would just confuse him some more. 

It would be so much easier if he was just with one person... 

"Takeru..I.I just don't know what to do anymore..I'm sorry for running away.", he said, looking down with eyes clouded with remorse. Takeru simply said, 

"You don't have to know what to do Daisuke. Life isn't like that...I've noticed from watching you suffer." 

Daisuke frowned, "Takeru. I'm not gonna say this again...you just don't know me. Dammit, no one does..! Maybe that's why I was running in the first place.", he still stared at the ground. He was beginning to see what Osamu was talking about...and his interests were being led to the person in front of him. Life did that, contradicting what you wanted. He wondered with fear what Ken would think if he was to be with Takeru..... 

A hand on his shoulder. 

"I know I don't know you Daisuke-chan.", Takeru murmured, giving the boy a almost melancholy smile. "But I'd like to get to know you. I always have.." 

Daisuke choked on his own thoughts when Takeru said that. This really wasn't easy...it wasn't at all. To control that need to fall into Takeru's arms just then. To forget the pain in the back of his mind that was forcing him to ditch the boy and go over to Ken. Almost nonchalantly, while thinking this, Daisuke shrugged off Takeru's hand, 

"Listen, Takeru...just go back to Hikari, okay? It will cause you and me a lot less pain than we're going through right now. At least one person will be happy." 

Daisuke was rejecting Takeru..but only to save him. He knew that the innocent boy of hope wouldn't...couldn't comprehend his feelings. He didn't want to explain it to him, give Takeru his burden. It was more of a matter of his own self-pride...he just couldn't give it. He wouldn't. 

A stinging pain to his right cheek. Takeru had punched him...? 

"God, Daisuke...can't you just let go of your stubbornness for once in your damn life?!", the words were full of complete anger...sounding a bit odd from Takeru, even if they had fought a lot. He was never this angry...but why? He continued, 

"I'm just trying to fucking help you, but all you care about is keeping to your damn self and writhing in your own self-depression! That's not how you live, Daisuke...", his voice softened, still holding it's firm sound, "It's not. Daisuke...if you reject me for that simple reason, you'll be hurting me more than you could ever be by just telling me what's wrong with you. So snap out of your self-pity, you're not helping yourself at all." 

Daisuke stared at Takeru with eyes full of sudden realization. He had been doubting the feelings inside of the both of them. Looking at Takeru gave him a new feeling now, as he looked at him..figuring out why he wouldn't just leave. 

_When Ken had kissed me....it just didn't feel like love. It just felt like...like..he was kissing me because he -needed- to. Takeru is warmer. I don't feel like I'm property..or like I -need- to be property with him._

"Okay...you wanna know?", he asked, his voice suddenly cracking. He cursed himself, for what had seemed to be the hundredth time recently. He hated tears...yet he kept pouring them out. 

"Two days ago, I had gotten a message to go to the digiworld...seemingly from all of you...I did find it odd that I hadn't been told to go before..but..", he looked around, seemingly ashamed of this thought, "I went anyway, just believing it. Instead...instead...", a single tear ran down his olive cheek. A tear of the water that had been forced upon the rose, strangling it with it's intense want.. 

"Instead it was Ken. I-I was expecting a damn attack..but I got kisses. Kisses instead." 

Takeru silently growled in his mind. He knew it...Ken, it had to had been him. Why didn't he see it earlier...the boy's infatuation with Daisuke's presence was abnormally large. Though, a small part of his mind had to say that he did really get why though... 

"The kisses...they just...screwed me up.", Daisuke said, as one by one tears cascaded down his face. "Because I knew that I _wanted_ more...I _needed_ more. I wasn't sure what I was thinking..but I did now I was starting to have feelings for him that I knew I shouldn't have.." 

Takeru sighed. Maybe this was why Daisuke was trying to run away...maybe he really didn't feel the same way. It was all Ken. The lucky bastard...but, he wouldn't get in the way if that made Daisuke happy. If only he had kept that shield with Hikari up longer...this wouldn't have happened. 

"Listen...Daisuke. If you do care for him, even from that....then just go. I can see why you were pushing me away now..and it only makes my feelings for you stronger. But, I can't hold you like this..it's just not fair." 

_It was like being careless when planting the wild flower you had found...it wouldn't grow. Instead, it would start to decay..it's former radiant petals dropping to the ground and flowing away with the dead wind._

"No! You didn't let me finish." , despite his tears, Daisuke growled out, "What you just said here really connected with me. Takeru...when I was with Ken for all of those small moments, yes, I was in love...still am. But it was different. A kind of difference I'm not sure I could have dealt with...I just couldn't. But, you showed me otherwise with just saying that...don't leave. Don't ever leave.", he sobbed out. He felt like a small child who had just lost his favorite toy in a room full of toys themselves. It just wouldn't be the same. 

Takeru's eyes softened as he looked at Daisuke again. Dropping to his knees, he held the boy close, stroking his hair softly. 

"Don't worry, Daisuke-chan. I won't...I won't ever.", Takeru simply said. 

_ You try to look, but you can't to see,   
You're blinded with my fantasy,   
You try in vain to shun your eyes,   
You're here to worship the one you despise. _

Your eyes are closed from the thought.   
Of love which makes your soul distraught,   
Refusing to believe it might be true,   
That he is right, and wrong are you. 

You yearned for love,   
And when you retrieved it,   
It burned you soul,   
Making you know you were not fit. 

Love exists in one's mind,   
Don't deny it's existence,   
It will come at you fast,   
With a raging persistence. 

_Can choices be made,   
If two people are true,   
Pick the one you love,   
Will the other hate you?_

As the new couple stood up to leave, one being stayed in the shadows watching his rose bloom...in the hands of another. He was too late, too late to get him...too late to figure out that he was really feeling love. Not need, love... 

Too damn late. 

"Osamu....you live to torture me. You did this on purpose, causing my realization to become reality too late...I can't have him. If I were to force him to me, it wouldn't work. It wouldn't be efficient...there's no point. I can't have him...", he murmured, feeling the familiar pain of love creeping in his ebony heart. And feeling a warm watery touch on his pale cheek. Was he crying? Yes. Was he grieving? No. Emperors didn't grieve over something so trivial. He was just crying...crying. 

Crying as he finally let go of his petal he had been holding, since the first day he had set eyes on his rose. 

_You can look   
And know you see,   
You had lost to him,   
Your fantasy._   
  
  



End file.
